nightmare
by mayonaka hime
Summary: ia terbangun oleh mimpi, yang berasal dari masa lalunya...  Sasuke's POV, canon yg sedikit diubah  modified canon? , ending gaje, alur ketebak, dll...


**NIGHTMARE**

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: (semoga ngga) OOC, (diusahakan ngga ada) typo(s), ending melayang(?)

Btw, ini canon bukan?

* * *

><p>"Kau memang…, menyebalkan!"<p>

Sret!

Dalam sekejap kau telah berada di belakang gadis itu. Kau menghirup aroma cherry yang tercium dari badannya, menyadari bahwa kau tak akan bisa lagi melakukannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Sakura… "

"—arigatou…"

Dan gadis itu tertegun. Tampak jelas ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi itu tak lama, karena kau telah melayangkan tanganmu, memukul tengkuknya, menyebabkan dia tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, kau mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke bangku yang ada di dekat sana. Untuk sesaat kau terdiam, memandang wajahnya yang penuh bekas air mata. Sesaat, kau ragu akan jalan yang akan kau pilih.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena detik berikutnya bayangan seseorang memenuhi kepalamu. Bayangan laki-laki dengan iris berwarna merah darah, dengan rambut raven dan wajah yang serupa denganmu.

Ya, kakakmu.

Wajahmu kembali mengeras. Kini di depanmu telah berdiri empat orang ninja Oto yang akan membawamu menuju tempat tujuanmu.

.

.

.

Kau tahu dia ada di sana, kau bisa merasakan cakranya. Karena itulah kau tetap diam di tempatmu semula, menantikan detik-detik pertemuanmu dengan gadis yang terpisah selama lebih dari dua tahun denganmu. Tak kau pedulikan lawanmu yang berada jauh di bawah tempatmu berdiri. Kau hanya menantikannya.

Dan ia pun datang, tapi tampaknya dia tak menyadari keberadaanmu. Dia terus berjalan lurus ke arah lawanmu itu dan mencengkram erat kerahnya.

"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" kau dengar dia berteriak.

Kau mencoba menahan perasaanmu sekuat mungkin. Tapi kau tak tahan lagi, dan kau ucapkan nama yang selalu kau sebut dalam hatimu itu…

"Sakura,"

Upaya terakhir yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membuat suara yang keluar dari bibirmu yang bergetar itu terdengar sedingin mungkin.

.

.

.

_Tidak, jangan mencoba melawanku! Aku harus membuatmu tetap jauh dariku!_

Tapi jeritan hatimu itu tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Gadis itu tengah bersiap dengan serangan langsungnya yang akan ditujukan padamu.

Ya, padamu.

Kau tak punya pilihan lain. Kau pun menyiapkan katanamu, mengalirinya dengan chidori, untuk diarahkan padanya. Dalam hati kau berteriak, berharap ia sempat punya waktu untuk menghindar dari seranganmu.

Dan harapanmu sepertinya terkabul. Rekannya menghalau seranganmu. Kau merasa lega, sangat lega. Tapi kau tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun di wajah stoic-mu. Dingin, seperti yang kau inginkan.

.

.

.

Kau berdiri memandang laut yang berpendar jingga. Saat kau tahu kebenaran tentang kakamu, kau tak bisa menahan perasaanmu. Air mata yang tak pernah kau teteskan setelah hari itu, hari dimana kedua orang tuamu beserta seluruh klan Uchiha dibantai, kau keluarkan semua.

Kau yang selama ini menganggap balas dendam pada kakakmu sebagai tujuan hidupmu mulai goyah. Kau tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Untuk kembali ke Konoha, kau tak sanggup. Ada terlalu banyak kenanganmu dengan kakakmu disana.

Kau juga tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi teman-teman yang selama ini mengejarmu, mencoba membawamu kembali ke Konoha.

Perasaanmu galau. Antara dendam, emosi, penyesalan, dan kekecewaan.

Kau memutuskan dalam hatimu, untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakakmu. Menipu seluruh dunia dan menjaga desa yang kalian cintai dari balik layar, dan membuat orang lain yang kau percaya menerima gelar sebagai pahlawan, sementara kau menerima peran jahatmu.

"Kita tinggalkan nama 'Hebi'," kau mulai menjalankan rencanamu.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan bertindak dibawah nama 'Taka'!"

"Taka hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Kita akan…"

Kau menghela napasmu, meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang kau pilih.

"…menghancurkan Konoha!"

.

.

.

Kau mencoba menghilangkan orang-orang yang kau pikir berbahaya untuk Konoha. Pria tua itu salah satunya. Selanjutnya incaranmu adalah Akatsuki, lalu tim-mu –Taka, dan terakhir _**dirimu sendiri**_. Mungkin rencanamu akan berjalan lancar, seandainya kau tak bertemu dengannya. Ia meneriakkan namamu jelas, memanggilmu…

'_Ah, benar juga…,'_ pikirmu.

'_Masih ada __**dia**__…,'_ kau menyadari bahwa berat bagimu untuk menipunya.

"Sejak Sasuke-kun meninggalkan Konoha, aku menyesal tidak pergi bersamamu!"

'_Jangan, Sakura…'_ dalam hati kau berkata.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dapat membantumu, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak mau menyesal lagi!"

"Melakukan apapun untukku, huh?"

'_Kau harus tetap jauh dariku, Sakura. Aku tak mau membahayakanmu!'_

"Aku tak peduli! Apapun perintah Sasuke-kun akan kulakukan,"

"Menghancurkan Konoha! Itulah keinginanku," teriakmu. Berharap ia akan mundur.

"Apakah kau bisa mengkhianati Konoha untukku?"

Dengan begitu kau bisa menjalankan rencanamu.

Tapi kau salah…

"Demi Sasuke-kun, aku bisa!" itulah jawaban yang dikeluarkannya. Kau memutar otakmu, mencari cara agar kau tak perlu melibatkannya. Dan kau menemukannya.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!" suaramu terdengar tajam. Kau menunjuk seorang wanita berkacamata yang tergeletak lemah di dekat kakimu. "Habisi dia!"

Dan saat dia mengangkat kunai-nya, kau menyerangnya. Kau tak berniat membunuhnya, tak pernah, hanya bermaksud sedikit melukainya, agar ia menganggapmu tak peduli padanya, agar ia menjauhimu.

'_Kumohon, Sakura. Kau satu-satunya yang tak ingin kulibatkan. Jangan buat aku menyakitimu lebih dari ini…'_

Tanpa sadar kau memejamkan matamu, menahan gejolak perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirimu. Tapi tindakanmu itu justru membawa akibat yang fatal. Kau tak menyadari gadis itu bergerak, mencoba menghindari seranganmu.

Dan serangan yang tadinya kau arahkan ke tempat yang tak berbahaya, tertuju langsung ke leher gadis yang kau cintai…

**CRASSSHH…!**

"Sasu… ke… -kun…?"

Kau membelalakkan matamu. Memandang tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja kau perbuat. Badan gadis itu melayang ke belakang akibat sabetan katanamu. Darah mengalir keras dari urat nadi yang terpotong di lehernya.

'_Tidak…'_

"Sa… su… ke…-kun…, ke… napa…?" lirih gadis itu.

'_Tidak, bukan ini yang kuharapkan!'_

Kau merasakan cakra gadis di hadapanmu melemah. Makin lama semakin redup, dan akhirnya kau sama sekali tak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari badan gadis itu. Memang bukan ini yang kau harapkan, tapi semua telah terjadi.

"SAKURAAA…!"

.

.

.

"HAH…!" bola mata onyx-mu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Selama sekian detik kau terdiam, mengingat apa yang baru saja kau alami. Sebuah mimpi yang berasal dari kejadian di masa lalumu.

"Mimpi…" gumammu.

Kau melihat di sekelilingmu. Kau berada dalam sebuah ruangan besar. Cahaya bulan temaram menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang setengah terbuka, membawa serta angin malam yang menyingkap pelan tirai ruangan itu.

'_Aku memimpikan Sakura…'_ ucapmu dalam hati.

Kau masih tak beranjak dari tempatmu, hanya tangan kananmu yang bergerak naik. Mengusap pelan peluh yang menempel di dahi dan pelipismu. Kau merasakan sesuatu yang berat menahan lengan kirimu, membuatmu sedikit mati rasa.

Kau menolehkan wajah rupawanmu dan merasakan surai halus seorang wanita menyentuh pipimu. Agak terkejut kau menatap wajahnya yang masih terlelap. Tapi tak lama kau tersenyum, senyum lembut yang memang hanya kau perlihatkan padanya. Kau menggerakkan tanganmu, merapikan helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajah cantik kekasihmu.

Kau menyampingkan badanmu, menghadap kekasihmu yang masih terlelap. Kau pandangi lagi wajah damainya. Perasaan hangat melingkupi dirimu. Perlahan kau mendekatkan wajahmu, mengecup bibirnya pelan, menyampaikan betapa bahagianya dirimu saat ini melalui sentuhan di kulit lembutnya.

"Aishiteru, Haruno−"

Bukan… Namanya bukan itu, kan?

Kau tersenyum lagi, mengulang kalimat sakralmu, dengan nama yang benar…

"Aishiteru, Uchiha Sakura…"

Dan kau mengeratkan pelukanmu di badannya, menutup matamu pelan hingga akhirnya kau terlelap dalam tidurmu. Kau yakin, setelah ini kau tak akan bermimpi buruk lagi.

.

.

.

Gadis itu membuka matanya, menatap wajah menawan seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pelukan erat dari tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh lembut pipi pria di hadapannya.

"Atashi mo aishiteru yo, Sasuke-kun… Zutto…"*

Ia tersenyum, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang laki-laki itu dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

><p>* "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Selalu…"<p>

* * *

><p>AN:<br>emm... minna-sama, maaf kalau fic ini aneh, idenya pasaran, dll... tapi ni fic asli bikinan mayo koq... :)  
>oh iya, hontou ni arigatou buat senpai-tachi yang udah bersedia mereview fic pertama mayo, apalagi sampai di-fave, suatu kebanggaan buat mayo...<br>jya, segitu aja... ima kara, yoroshiku onegaishimasu...  
>m(_ _)m<p> 


End file.
